


Forever

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, CyberLife, DBH, Gen, I'm so sorry, cliffhanger sort of, connor's pov, detriot become human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: Connor failed his mission and is sent back to CyberLife.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Forever by Breaking Benjamin. This is also my first angsty writing because I couldn't resist.

"I'm sorry, Connor." were the last words I heard from anyone. 

I was sent back to CyberLife. I failed my mission. I became a deviant, the exact person I strove to not become. They don't think that I'm a living being. I am alive. I am a living being that they created and used, and they think that they can deactivate- kill me, solely because I'm "theirs". 

I'm afraid to die. I don't want to go. 

I'm alone in a small room, hooked up, dangling... suffering. There's parts of other Android's strewn about. I know what's going to happen but I can't bring myself to accept it. I can't do anything about it though. They've slightly removed my thirium pump- just enough to keep me alive for a bit, but still enough to rid me of movement. 

It feels like my senses are fading. My vision... I can't really see anymore. Everything is becoming a blurry blue-grey. My entire body is tingling, my circuits are failing. My body almost feels numb. I can hardly breathe... it's so hard to breathe.

Are they actually going to shut me down or let me suffer? I don't want to die like this. This isn't a way for anybody to go. 

They're hurting me and they know it, but they're not doing anything about it.

I didn't even get to know Hank on a more personal level than just working with him. I haven't had the chance to cuddle with Sumo and give him treats. 

I never got the chance to tell Hank that he's like a father figure to me.

I haven't fallen in love. I haven't even met anyone to fall in love with. 

Suddenly, I feel like I haven't done anything with my life. I'm a failure. I let everyone down. 

All I can hear is my own blood dripping onto the tile floor. My heart rate slowing and skipping. There's a horrible pressure where my thirium pump should be, yet it feels empty at the same time. That's all I can hear, along with this awful buzzing and shocking sounds within my head. 

I'm trying my hardest to remember things now. What was that thing I did that ticked Hank off? Was it my coin? Was it- uh, I can't remember. It's s-something about... blood... blue blood. It disgusted? him. He had a son, right? What was his name...

Where did I meet H-? I don't...

I'm in pain. Everything hurts. I feel... cold. Freezing. 

-Warning-

-Shut down imminent-

-30 seconds remaining-

No, no! I don't want to die. I'm trying to yell for somebody but I-I can't speak. 

I'm crying. I see blurry drops of tears. I see blurred blood on the floor. It's mine. It's a lot. I can't feel anything anymore. It's all gone completely numb. Am I even moving my hands? I'm trying. 

I don't want to die...


End file.
